Forever Hating You
by Alexq
Summary: A few years after the war,everything fell into places again..just the way everyone wanted it to.But then thing starts to go wrong when the past interferes.. 121,343,H2,R1(not in a way that you'll think) yaoi & shonen-ai.Work in progress.
1. Prologue

Misc. mumblings:- Muahahaha-I'm back!!! *cough* Sorry about Ame2,though..I'm still working on the plot.yea2,who needs plot,eh? XP honestly,at first I wanted it to be a Christmas fic,..but somehow..  
  
Duo:hn-don't lie.you totally forgot about us while playing golden sun. *smirking towards Felix and Alex,who're cuddling away at the corner*  
  
Felix: What?  
  
Alex: *smirks*  
  
Piers: hey,he's mine! *punching Alex*  
  
Lex: ahahahah..^___^;;  
  
Heero: forget about her,let's go.. *dragging Duo backstage*  
  
Wufei: hei!what about me and Duo?!?! *staring dagger* continue on Ame now!  
  
Lex: hn-buzz off.  
  
Wufei: siao.  
  
Lex: whatever.. XP.On with the story!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Forever Hating You -By- Alexq  
  
-------------------------------  
  
-+Prologue+-  
  
+++++++++++  
  
It was a quiet christmas eve,and the house by the hill was ablazed with the light from the inside.Small puffs of smokes drifted through from the coloured chimney,indicating that the owners were possibly sitting near the fireplace to warm up.The house is perfectly designed like in the old folks tale,a simple and yet lovable old ranch near the forest,with it's white porch overlooking the frozen lake down under,which is very much to both the owners liking.  
  
It is winter,and everywhere there is snow covering every surface as far as one can see.The view is utterly spectacular,with the sun slowly setting off at the west,and the pale shadow that swept the whole country side misty.If one stop and hear very carefully,he can almost hear the carols practised by the town's childrens below.  
  
The house was already decorated with the coming christmas' day,making it looks more and not less than the fairy tale's description of a perfect house on a christmas awaited celebration.It looks like it was painted anew,and the whiteness of snow is making it glow,a reflection of the colour white and red and yellow,all royals of the famous and warm-hearted event.  
  
A red car mowed through the snow,and finally stopping near the porch.The car was half covered with snows,and the owner climbed easily out the door.He was possibly in the age of nineteen,and looks like an Asian;with the exception of a pair of cobalt blue eyes.He rummaged through the back seat,and took out a few brown coloured shopping bags.Locking the car,he held the bags with his hands and walked to the door,kicking the door with his free leg.  
  
"Geez,Heero."The door opened,and a young boy aged nearly the same as his appeared.He has a very long brown braided hair,and looked very cute in his cooking apron,baking flour plastered near his cheek and on his nose.He opened the door wider to give the other access into the house,muttering,"I thought you've learned the use of a bell."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Heero shuffled through,kicking the door once he is inside.The other boy rolled his eyes,and walked straight to the kitchen.He placed the sizzling turkey onto the small table,onto an already decorated plate.He turned to the oven then,wondering if the time for the cake to be ready is when.Heero moved easily between the aisles of table and chairs,and put the things down near the turkey and other foods.He asked the still wondering boy,"Need any help,Duo?"  
  
The boy named Duo turned and flashed a smile."No thanks,sweetie.Go and get ready,though.Dinner at about..8 o'clock?I wanna use the bathroom next."With that,he busied himself by taking out the things from the bags unto the stuffed table.As Heero turned to go,the braided boy called loudly."Oi,did ya bought any wine?"  
  
"Oh,yeah.It's in the other one,smaller,-red bag?"  
  
The American blustered around,and found no red bag as his partner described."No way,mate.There ain't any red bag 'ere."He looked around the kitchen,and still found nothing red.Heero leaned at the doorway,frowning."Of course there is.Check it closely."  
  
"I've told you,nothing."  
  
"How can it be?I brought everything back."  
  
Duo pouted,and crossed his arms."Well,go and look for yourself.I ain't seein' any red bag."  
  
The Japanese glared."Oh yeah?Why don't you-.."He smacked his head suddenly,as if he had finally remembered something."Ch'kuso.-I've left it at the wine store.."  
  
"You what?!"  
  
Heero flushed red."Gomen,I forgot."He shuffled his feet,and grinned reluctantly at his exasperated partner.Duo was torn in between to sulk or smile.Heero looked so cute like that,for it was taking him years to lighten up from the incident.."I think you should go before the store closes.It's christmas' eve,and I'm sure they won't be happy to stay open long.."  
  
"Bye,then.Won't be long."And he was gone.Still slamming the door.  
  
Duo smiled at the place where Heero had been standing,a small,loving smile that he didn't wish to be seen by the Asian.A small beeping noise woke him up from his little slumber,and he hurried to the oven to check on to the cake.The kitchen is almost in a mess,with dinners stuffed at the table,baking stuffs at the bar,and cutleries and other cookeries placed everywhere around.  
  
He placed the cake slowly onto the white plate near the oven,and wiped his hand clean on the pale red apron.He smiled,sighed as the work for that day is done,and finally walked around the place to clean the place up.It takes him some twelve minutes to put everything to place and wash used things,when he heard the door being slammed open.  
  
"Tadaimaa!"  
  
He shook his head,practically used to his partner's way of slamming the door down."Okaeri."  
  
Heero walked in,placing the wrapped-up-in-red wine bottle into the refrigerator."You're not ready yet?"He asked the still washing Duo.The annoyed braided boy replied,"I'm waiting for you to use the bathroom,baka."  
  
"Hn.I'm the baka now?"  
  
He shrugged,switching off the pipe."Well,time changes."Duo grinned,wiping his wet hands onto the already dirty apron.He turned to face Heero,and placed his hand to his partner's covered-with-snow cheek,slapping it playfully.  
  
"Urgh!That's cold!"Heero bounced away,and glared."Why would you do that for?"  
  
Duo laughed,throwing his apron to his partner's annoyed face."For fun.And yeah,since I finished first,I'll use the bathroom first,na?"He bounced gingerly up the stairs toward his bedroom,shouting,"Put all the foods to the table,will ya,Hee-chan?"  
  
"Hey!That's YOUR work!"  
  
Duo stucked out his head at the stair,showing his tongue playfully as Heero threw the apron back to his face,and as the cloth flew back down."Since you wanted to help,do that.I'm finished!!Kya-hahahahaha!!"He vanished from the stair,and the door to his room slammed as Heero mumbled,"You really sure are finished."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The whole house warmed up tremendously as the fireplace blazed with fire,logs after logs being put up to keep the fire from stopping.The living room was decorated with bright colours of green,red,yellow and white,as the furnitures' colours are.At a corner near the fireplace,alone stood a small pine tree,little glinting balls of colours hung happily there at the bark,along with some santa and angels little statue.And at the top of it,stood proudly among the shinies,shone a statue of two gundams,stuck together with their backs to each other.  
  
It was the gundam Deathsythe Hell Zero Custom and Wing Zero Custom.  
  
And nearing the living room,was the dining room,it's place too decorated in tune to the spirit of christmas.The dining table in the middle of the room was stuffed with foods;turkey,cakes,and other proper christmas usual dinner menus.Two red candles burned near the end of each table,facing the owner whom is yet to come down from dressing.  
  
Heero tapped his fingers to the coffee table at the living room,one hand propped near to balance his face from falling down of boredom.He looked around the cheerful room,and frowned as the clock at the wall ticked slowly to 8:15 pm."Duo!Hurry up!"  
  
"Matte,I'm almost done!"  
  
Came another annoyed reply from the living room."It's not like as if we're going out!"Heero scoffed,a little uncomfortable in his knitted sweater given by Quatre for his birthday.The sea colour of the sweater did amazing magic to his eyes,making it looks like as if it was glowing.And it really did bring out the best charm in him.  
  
"Well,"came a reply from the door."It is a nice excuse to look good in a sweater."Heero turned,and faced the cheekily grinning Duo.What he saw is making him dumb,as the looks that Duo had on himself is almost..indescribable.  
  
Duo was wearing a blackish-red cotton sweater,with a pair of a black leather pants.His usual braided hair was down,tied with nothing at all.The way it is was very beautiful,it's silkiness reminds Heero of a transparent- looking veil,falling loosely behind his partner.And the way the American is that night..with his smile and his moves,..it's a miracle why Heero managed to have the mind of a sane voice that reminded him that the beauty in front of him is his best friend.AND a boy.No,he reminded himself.A grown up man.  
  
"Hey,what's wrong?Do I still have anything funny on my face?"Duo ran to the mirror,checking his reflections from every angles.But his Asian friend only chuckled and said,"Baka."  
  
"Boku-wa baka ja-nai yo!"The American blew his cheeks,and Heero was reminded on how they were once met and Duo had pouted.He chuckled again,and dragged the laughing Duo into the dining room.  
  
* * *  
  
It was nearing midnight,and the two was sitting comfortably at the two armchairs,facing each other and the fireplace.The fire cackled happily as another log was disposed into it,small sparks flying to the air as Duo poked the log deeper.He sat back to his chair,leaning his back while stretching like a cat.  
  
They had finished their dinner more than two hours ago,chatting happily while eating.The food tasted great,and so did the red wine for afters.After dining,they sat at the fireplace and played chess,with Heero winning non- stop and Duo sulking all the way.Bored with that,they tried to watch the television,but only to shut it off as nothing interesting was showing.So instead,they just sat near the fireplace,enjoying the taste of coffee on a cold weather.  
  
Heero glanced out the window,and saw some snow falling gracefully outside.It was moving slowly through the air,as if in a slow motion.The spectrum made by it as it moves nearer to the light,delighted him as it's beauty showed.It was beautifully carved,with the colour pale and blue matching it's shape.He gazed at it,stunned by the nature's eternal secret.But out of the corner of his eyes,he did not even realize that he was being watched by a pair of amethyst eyes.  
  
Duo glanced toward the silent boy in front of him,who was absurb in what he was seeing that he did not even notice that he was being monitored.He snuggled deeper into the chair,hands still holding the warm cup of coffee in his lap.The American studied the boy silently,as if afraid that if he did not do that,he would probably wind up dead by the next second.  
  
He played with the end of his hair,eyes still not losing it's focus on the amazing specimen in front.Duo looked away then.He did not dare to look any longer than he really should,because he knew that if he did,he would never be able to pry his eyes off him.He,too,looked out the window to his left.Small,white patch of snow fell,and he gulped as his throat dried suddenly.  
  
His mind wandered off to his past,where everything is not what it seems before,and everything is still a mess.Images of Sister Helen,Father Maxwell and Solo wavered in and out,faces that he knew will never look back at him with love,with no such brightness in their eyes anymore.Especially now that it was christmas..He blinked to ease the tears that were coming,and coughed.He turned to look at Heero,but the boy had fallen asleep.  
  
The American smiled at the way Heero sleeps.The still wild hair was still uncomb till now,and its bangs fell onto his face.Duo stared.He never knew that the Asian's eyelashes is that long and thick.The eyelashes fell onto the brownish cheek,it's gentleness of a soft fan sweeping the look of pure nothingness from the once-perfect-soldier.  
  
He looked so,..pure and innocent.So much of a naiveness that often surprises people on how cold he can be,he thought quietly,while watching silently at the sleeping figure.Heero's chest heaved up and down slowly as he breathes,mouth opened slightly as of a child.Duo chuckled,and walked up to the closet to take out a thick wool blanket.  
  
Duo placed the cloth onto the peaceful form,careful to not wake him up.Heero stirred a little as the warm blanket engulfed him,but did not open his eyes.He snuggled deeper instead,and the American could almost be certain that he heard Heero sighs.He wanted to put him to bed,but thought better of it as he looked at Heero again.  
  
Better let him sleep for now,I'll take him when I wanted to go up.  
  
He stepped toward the sliding door,and opened it slowly.Cold winds blew in as he did,and he stepped out,closing the doors quietly.He had no intention of being caught by Heero for staying in the cold at night.He leaned to the rail,which is by now is covered thickly by is snow.And so is the floor.He wrapped his arms around himself as coldness came,shivering in his sweater and pants.  
  
But looking up to the snow-falling sky,he forgot everything.The sky is pale blue,greyish more because of the snow and cloud.Nevertheless,it was a bright looking sky.There were some stars shining faintly from afar,and he strained his eyes to see which is the most beautiful.Unsuccessfull,he looked around the darkness instead,and smiled at the colourful lights from the town below.  
  
Everywhere there is red and yellow lights lightening around the cheerful town,and at the heart of it stood a giant pine tree decorated with the biggest christmas ornaments he had ever saw.At the top of the tree stood a shining star that shone brightly,he could see it's shine from where he was standing now,some twenty miles from town.With the exception that he was on a hill overlooking the town,of course.  
  
He sighed,and the air puffs of it's coldness.He looked around again,and smiled at the forest that was overshadowed by the mountain's size.The moonlight fell onto the frozen lake,illuminating it like an oversized mirror,a perfect beauty against the scenery that he treasure most.Duo smiled again,remembering the reason why had he and Heero chooses this place as his,nay,their home.  
  
Home,he thought.That has a nice ring to it.  
  
Remotely saying,it's because of the place itself.Yes,he thought again.The place itself.When he and Heero went looking for a place to stay two years ago,they never even imagined coming to this place at all.This is a-so- called isolated place,far away from the business of a city,and hectic life of a Preventer.  
  
Yes,they had joined the Preventers after Heero had quit working for Relena.It was years ago,when Relena had asked Heero to marry her,but he refused and proceeded to just leave.He did feel a twinge of sympathy toward the girl,but he did not dare to say anything more.Heero never said why he refused,and Duo did not think that even Relena knows why.That was quite shocking for everyone,when they thought that the glaring boy loved Relena.But he,Duo,for once,did not say anything.  
  
He did not dare.Besides,believe it or not,he felt relieved when Heero said no.Till now,he still wondered why..  
  
"What are you doing there in the cold?"  
  
Duo jumped.He turned to face an alarmed looking Heero,wrapped around in the warm blanket.His hair is tousled,and he looked pretty sleepy as he joined the brown-haired boy out in the cold.Duo stammered,teeth clattering as he felt the coldness crawling back to his skin."No-nothing."  
  
Heero pulled Duo to him,the thick blanket wrapped around the two boys.Duo sighed as the warmth felt welcoming,and he snuggled closer to the Asian.Never once saying a word,Heero placed his hands around the cold boy,letting the other feeling his warmth."Baka,"He tucked Duo's head under his chin."You could get sick."  
  
The American grinned."I could get an MC."  
  
"And what would you answer Sally?"  
  
"Urmm.."He wrapped his arms around Heero."That you were the one making me sick?"  
  
"You'd think she'll believe that?"  
  
Amethyst eyes stared into cobalt's,amusement playing inside the owner's mind."Of course not."He winked."It's just an excuse for you to have a sick leave too."  
  
"Moron."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Che."  
  
"Isn't that what binded you to me?"  
  
"What?"Heero scoffed."Your baka-ness?"Duo bursted out laughing,which is soon to be followed by Heero."That was a nice word,"The American said between breaths.He echoed,"Baka-ness."  
  
"Hn.Thanks to your vocabulary."Heero replied,and they laughed again.By the time they stopped,snow is falling again.They watched the scenery in front of them in a silence,arms wrapped around each other in their friendly way.Suddenly Heero looked up,and noticed something hovering above their head.He turned to his partner."Did you just hang a mistletoe?"  
  
"Hmm..?"Duo glanced up to where his friend had been looking,and grinned."Yeah,urrmm..there is always a mistletoe when there is christmas,ne?"  
  
"But Duo,who is there to kiss?"  
  
Duo stared.He never thought of that.All he thought is that every christmas is not perfect without one.He shrugged."Beats me."And then he grinned suggestively,"On the second thought,-"  
  
He planted a small kiss on the startled boy's mouth,smirking."Merry Christmas,Heero."  
  
Heero,now recovered by the abrupt kiss,smirked back,and kissed his partner deeply,earning a surprised gasp from him.He kissed him fully on the lips,closing the small distance of their bodies tightly.And Duo returned the kiss by wrapping his hands to the other's neck,both lost in the stormy passion of which their mind could not control.  
  
After a while,the kiss slowed,and they stared into each others passion- clouded eyes as it stopped.Heero smiled,holding the grinning Duo closer as he whispered,"No."  
  
He closed his eyes,both boys arms still wrapped around each others warmth,the moonlight creating a certain glow around the couple.The snow fell onto them,and the wind blew again,this time it's coldness being felt by neither of them.Hugging each other tightly as if it meant more than of friendships,he sighed to the other's ear."Merry Christmas,Duo."  
  
* * * * *  
  
-End Prologue-  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lex: hehe-time to get mushy,people!! *jumping around with Alex*  
  
Felix: hey,watch it.  
  
Piers: ...  
  
Heero: I never knew I can ever be that romantic..  
  
Duo: wanna try again? *wink2*  
  
Wufei: siao.I wanna go check on Nataku..(this is making me sick). *stomps off*  
  
Lex: hn.please R & R,na,people? Onegaishimasu..*bows* 


	2. A Hateful Beginning

Lex: Nothing to say today,people,except..please R & R .. T____T'' at least that'll show that my work is appreciated..  
  
Wufei: *rolling eyes* serves you right.with the exam coming up..  
  
Lex: *kicking the Chinese boy* ma fan lei.. oh,and please note that // means Duo's mind talking to him..  
  
Duo: o.O?!?!?  
  
Lex: *ignoring the braided boy* ..and \\ means him talking back.  
  
Duo: ...am I going to be insane inside this story?talking to myself.. *shake head*  
  
Lex: *grins* I know I'm bad..  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Forever Hating You -By- Alexq  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One-A Hateful Beginning  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I won't do it!"  
  
"Won't you at least consider it first?"The long,blonde-haired man pleaded exasperatingly.But the younger man,his cobalt blue eyes flashing dangerously,hissed."No."  
  
"You're the only one who could protect her.Please."  
  
"I am so flattered.No."  
  
"Why..?"  
  
It was a busy,hectic morning at the Pretender's main,formal headquarter.Today is probably the busiest of them all,for it was the first day of the month where every mission is made anew.Furthermore,the news that the former World Queen is coming to visit is not helping to ease the problem away.  
  
The man wearing the Preventer's formal suit glared to the man sitting across the room.He was annoyed,and very troubled.He slammed the file in his hand onto the table,rattling the frame and pencil holder on it."Why?You're asking me why?!"He asked acidly.  
  
The blonde man narrowed his dark blue eyes."No,I'm asking you why the cat must eat the fish."He returned the glare the Asian in front of him was giving."Of course I'm asking you why you wouldn't take the mission.What's wrong with being a bodyguard for my sister while she's here anyway?It's just a job,wasn't it,Mr Yuy?"  
  
Heero Yuy spat the next word hatefully,rage bellowing inside his already too cold eyes."A job is a job.But if she is there,it wouldn't be job anymore.It's war."  
  
"And already you're surrendering your pride?"  
  
"Shut up,Milliardo.You know what happened the last time I worked up with her."The Asian pointed a long,sturdy finger to the scorned-faced Milliardo Peacecraft a.k.a Zechs Merquise.The man snorted."The whole building knows.What's more to tell?"  
  
Heero frowned deeply.Damn him.What's his point?"That I can never stay near more than a universe away from her?"  
  
"Come on,Yuy.What's done is done.And you did refuse,right?Why let is goes on longer than it should?"  
  
"It's not me who will let it strays longer,it's her."Heero said with a matter of factly."Your lovable sister whom became the world's favourite leader."  
  
The older man was offended by the other's words.He scoffed,much to Heero's icy glare."See?Everyone loves her."He stopped,and stared straight into the cold,cobalt blue eyes that looked back at him."Why can't you?"  
  
The Asian gritted his teeth tightly,and looked away.He turned to look out the wide opened window which pictured the view outside like a magnificent masterpiece.He had purposedly choose this room at the west wing,only to see the lovely sight of a sun setting over the mountain near the city.And the other reason is because only at that particular side,can he see his other half friend from the other side of the building.  
  
He looked straight to the room across the white building,and saw some braided young man dancing around with a headset on his head.He danced,here and there,a view that almost made the Asian shook his head and said a "Baka.".The man danced,and finally stopping in front of the window overlooking Heero's,saw him,and grinned.The man waved,and shouted."Oi,Heero!Come over here and join me!"  
  
But the man called Heero only shook his head,and mouthed a small 'Later.'.He waved to shoo the braided man away,and pouting,the man did.He slammed the window shut,and Heero could almost swear that he saw the man muttered 'Damn ass..'.He rolled his eyes,and turned to face the man sitting across the room.  
  
Zechs stared at the way his companion looked over to the braided man across the building.His mind was saying impossible words,but he shush it away,pretending that it was indeed,impossible.But looking back at Heero,he was certain that something is wrong by the way the man was this time.He wanted to say something,but thought better of it.He coughed,instead."So?What would you say?"  
  
The brunette shook his uncomb hair."A definite no."  
  
The man sighed,and crossed his arms."Why can't you just let things go?This is work,and I purposedly wanted only you to be in it."  
  
"So you admitted that you were just using me?"  
  
"Since when someone don't?"By then Zechs looked away abruptly,knowing that he was saying the wrong word that time.But Heero was not listening,as the door bursted open the minute Zechs said so.Standing at the doorway was the young braided man earlier,grinning cheekily as he strode inside the finely furnished room.  
  
"Hello,mate.Long time no see."  
  
Zechs smiled,a smile that warmed his own heart as he remembered the days when he had last seen the young man.He stood,and extended a hand to shook with.The braided man did,still grinning like there was no tomorrow."Hello,Duo.Long time indeed."  
  
Duo Maxwell turned to the still annoyed Heero,and said,"Time's up,hon.Let's go back?"Heero rolled his eyes to answer his partner's question,and snorted."Loved to,but can't.I need to discuss something with Zechs."  
  
"Hmm.."Duo frowned."It's about Relena's coming,isn't it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The usually blabber-mouthed Duo did not said anything at all to that,only to glance uneasily to Heero,then to Zechs,then back to Heero again.It went like that for more than 60 seconds,and Heero narrowed his eyes."Could you just stop doing that?It's starting to irritate me."  
  
"Opps,sorry."The braided man hesitated,then continued."Do you want me to stay,Heero?"  
  
The said man looked surprised at the other's request,and looked more troubled than he is.At last,he nodded."As you wish."  
  
Clearly,Duo Maxwell was very surprised.But not as much as Zechs.Zechs was staring speechless at Heero until the man snapped irritatingly at him,"Close your damn mouth,Zechs.I wouldn't want to see it more than as much as I wanted to see your sister."  
  
Zechs snapped his mouth shut,even more offended at what the younger man was saying about his sister."So she's not Relena anymore,eh?"  
  
Heero's eyes turned colder at that remark,but he answered coolly,"She's Relena.It's just a name.Why would I care what to call her?"He shrugged.Duo walked around the room,trying to be deaf from their conversation about Relena Peacecraft,former World Queen.He walked to the trophy shelf,and fingered a small,glass frame of which contained a picture of five teenage boys.  
  
The picture looked old,and the colours are slightly blurred as the years passed by.In the middle of it stood a younger-looking Heero in his usual green sweatshirt and jeans,being hugged by the shoulder by a smirking Duo.Duo smiled at the picture,and at the memory of their adventures together with the other three boys beside them.He looked again at the photograph.There was a stern-looking Chinese in white,looking slightly embarrased while smilling at the camera.Next to him was a cheery looking Arabian with his arm wrapped around a small-smilling European whose brown bangs was covering half of his face.  
  
They looked so perfect and contented together,a little group that was made up by trust,honesty and friendship in which at that time,those things were thought foolish to ever existed.Duo's mind wandered off to the time when they had been together,but was snapped back to reality when Zechs's angry voice rang through the room."Just take the mission,dammit!Do you want her to assasinated?!"  
  
Heero shouted right back,icy words that shocked both Duo and Zechs."I won't!I don't care even if she wad dead!Yes,I do feel grateful to her,but the feeling had stopped years ago!"He stopped,breathed deep,and said more calmly after minutes of the shocking tension."Look,let it go,okay?I won't take the mission no matter what happens.There.Satisfied?"  
  
He then walked to the closet near the door,and took out his black coat.He called to the silent Duo."Let's go,Duo."And the braided man walked out,leaving the two man purposedly behind.Heero turned to face Zechs."Say hello to her.But don't let her be so giddy just because I said so."He stepped out of the room."I mean what I said.And I won't in the least say that I'm sorry."He left.  
  
Zechs stared at the place where Heero had just been standing minutes ago,and sighed deeply.He slammed his fist to the small table next to it,and the small lamp wavered,falling onto the carpet with a crash.But he did not notice that,he was too absorbed in what he was going to tell his sister.He put his head into his hands,and sighed again.There is no way that Heero will ever agree again now that he had said so.Damn him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The house was quiet,and Duo tossed and turned on his bed.He turned again to his left,and turned back to his right.He then lay flat onto his back,sighing as he stared at the white ceiling over him.Yuck,he thought.Looks like I have to clean the house again next month.He stared as the spider moved freely toward the end of the ceiling,and disappeared as it slipped behind the door's crack.  
  
Duo strained his ear to try to hear any noise,but heard nothing.He glanced out the window,and stared at the snow that fell.He looked away from the window,and thought back of today's incident.Heero was acting weird thoroughout the day for that,and the braided American blamed that to Zechs.If only Relena had decided not to come..  
  
A small knock on his door awakened him from his thoughts.He strained his eyes when the door opened,bringing forth with the lights from the hall.He wiped his eyes,and pretended to be sleepy when Heero's familiar face came to view."Hee-Heero?What are you doing here?"  
  
The Asian did not say anything,but to close the door shut behind him.He walked to the where his partner was lying at,and sat next to him.Duo looked strangely at him,and lied back to bed when his friend continued to stay quiet.He wanted to ask if something is wrong,but with the look at Heero's face,he decided not to.  
  
Heero,never saying a word,lied down next to Duo.He lied there quietly,eyes open as he stared out the window.The sky was brightly coloured that night,and he could see the still-covered-with-snow forest outside,snows falling slowly as he did.He stared out the window like that for more than a half an hour when a voice woke him up.  
  
"Heero."  
  
The Asian did not budge,nor did he did anything else.He just lied there,and Duo was starting to worry.Why was Heero..so..quiet?"Heero."He started again,"You okay?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Why are you so quiet?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Duo turned to face the man beside him,and studied the other's face.Heero was lying at the side where the shadow was centered,and the braided man sighed when he could not see what Heero was doing."I've told you before,Hee- chan.'Hn' is not an answer."  
  
"Hn."  
  
The man chuckled at his Asian's friend cuteness.Without hesitation,he reached for the other's shoulder,and hugged the startled man tightly.Heero blinked and stared.But Duo only grinned,and leaned his head to the other's.He gazed into a pool of cobalt's,and whispered when Heero wanted to push him away,"Just relax."  
  
After a moment,the Asian did,much to his relief.So,they lied there in silence,hearing nothing except for the sound of cold wind howling through the night and the sounds of their deep,steady breathings.The warmth of the other gave another a sense of calmness,and Heero wrapped his arm around his partner.  
  
Duo sighed."This feels nice..just like christmas,eh,Hee-chan?"  
  
"Quit calling me that."  
  
"As if I would even if you pointed your gun at my face."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Na,Hee-chan.Stop that once in a while,will ya?"  
  
"Never."Heero snorted.  
  
Duo hugged the man closer."Che.Wonder what will make you stop saying that"he mumbles.Heero snorted,wrapping the arm tightly around his pouting partner."As if I would ever tell you that."  
  
"Hn,bully me again,Hee-chan."  
  
Heero frowned."Can't you just stop?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Just once..?"  
  
"No."The man thought for a while,chin on Heero's broad chest."Okay,let's make it as a bet."  
  
"What bet?"  
  
"Hmm-a bet.You don't say 'Hn',and I won't call you 'Hee-chan' anymore.The deal is off when one of us breaks it first."  
  
Heero scoffed.As if Duo would ever stopped calling him that.He agreed."Allright,then.What's the catch?"  
  
The other snorted."Knew you wouldn't say yes without any prize,eh?"He shrugged,closing his eyes."I dunno,you think."  
  
Heero thought,and after for almost like fifteen minutes,yawned."No,you think yourself.I'm going to sleep.Tell me in the morning."  
  
The American opened one eye,and nodded."Okay,night,Heero."Heero snorted,and placed his hand to the other's bare back,eyes closed.Duo waited for him to get up and walked out,but it did not happen.He waited again,as if to give the other time to spare,but his partner did not even making any effort to move at all.Anxious,he called out for Heero."Oi,Heero."  
  
A sound of a muffled voice."Mmm?"  
  
"Aren't you going back to your room?"  
  
"No..,..don't make me."Silence.Then "...do you want me to?"  
  
Duo could hardly believe his own ear.Here was Heero,lying across him who were only wearing his boxer to bed,asking if he wanted him to go?The answer if of course,definitely a.."No."  
  
"Okay,then.Oyasumi,Duo."Heero turned to Duo's side,holding the other man close as he moved closer.He then proceeded to sleep,one hand to Duo's head,holding it to his chest while the other is to the other's back,warming it.He sighed,and snuggled deeper to the bed and to Duo.He slept.  
  
The American blinked for a few times,mind registering to his brain that he was actually inside Heero's arms,held a little too close for comfort.He wanted to wriggle out,but then he heard Heero's sleepy voice,"Don't move too much.Just sleep.." and decided not to.He stayed like that for almost like an hour,and felt himself blushing scarlet when he found himself trying to hug the man back.And picturing his lips against the other's..  
  
//Duo!What the hell do you think you were doing?!Sleep!//  
  
He bit his lips.\\But why bother?He's not awake\\.  
  
But his mind scolded.//Stop being stupid for once in a while,will ya?What if he wakes up and see you kissing him?!//  
  
\\Well,\\he thought back.\\I can always say that I was dreaming of..\\  
  
//..Hilde?//His mind scoffed.//As if he would ever believe that.//  
  
Stop being a priss,he snapped.\\Besides,I never dreamt of Hilde.\\  
  
//Oh,really?Then who do you dream of?//  
  
Duo shook his head,and snorted quietly.\\Of course you know who it is,stupid.You're me.How could you not know?\\  
  
//Ah,but,//the mind whispered.//Why don't you admit it yourself?//  
  
He gritted his teeth.\\What are you trying to play?\\  
  
//You.//  
  
\\I hate you.\\  
  
//Thank you.But you gotta admit,it's pretty interesting to hear you say that you've actually dreamt of..//  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Heero jerked awake,arms held tighter around him.He looked around in an alarm,as if trying to find any suspicious intruder.Failing to do so,he turned to face his partner."What happened?"  
  
"Err-nothing?"  
  
"I heard you screaming."  
  
Duo stammered,never thinking that he was sounding very ridiculous right then."Urm,you see,actually something bit me.A mosquito,I think."//Yes,//his mind said.//You do sound very so.//  
  
\\Shut up,\\he snapped.  
  
Heero stared dumbly."A mosquito.Uh-huh.Winter?Does that ring any bell to you?"  
  
"Urmm..?"  
  
Heero yawned again,tucking Duo's head under his chin,reaching for the comforter to their bodies.He placed it around them,saying rather sleepily,"Don't make too much sound,will you?I'm trying to have a peaceful sleep.."He snored.  
  
The braided man giggled.He had actually forgot that Heero snores in his sleep.Of course he did,they never slept in the same room for at least..three years?Not since they had stopped being a gundam pilots.Even when they had stayed together in the same house.Why should they?Not that they had any good reason to,actually.  
  
//Ah,here we are now,remembering the good old days.Memories are sweet,eh?//His mind laughed.  
  
\\I am soooo into hating you.\\  
  
//Since when you don't?//More laughs.  
  
\\Go away,pervert.\\  
  
//Aa-and so are you.//  
  
\\Thank you very much.I know.\\  
  
//Okay,I'll leave.Just don't get caught..//  
  
\\Shoo!\\  
  
Complete silence.  
  
Duo sighed,snuggled deeper and closed his eyes,trying to sleep,but still failing to do so.He just lie there,with Heero holding him tightly and him trying to forget all the thoughts his mind was playing with,until he himself did fall asleep.Which he did,after a few more hours before dawn.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Zechs smiled triumphantly."I guess that's it,huh?"  
  
Heero glared at the smilling man in front of him.He turned to his left,glaring to one brown-haired woman next.The woman sighed,knowing full well that the man was very angry at her.She got up,walking toward the huge window over looking the headquarter's main building."Look,Heero."She turned to face the man."The minister had asked personally that only you were to be her protector."  
  
"Spare me the fantasy word."Heero snapped."I had a right to refuse."  
  
The woman shook her head,ignoring another deathly glare from the man "I know.But she had every right to be accompanied by you.You're the best that we got around here."  
  
But the Asian objected."Then send in Chang or Barton."  
  
"We can't.She wouldn't let us."  
  
"Why should we care whether she'd let us?It's for her own safety,god's sakes!"  
  
"That's why,"interrupted Zechs."She choose you."  
  
"Am I supposed to be grateful about that?"  
  
"As you wish."  
  
"Shut up."Heero walked over to the woman's desk,slamming his fist onto it.Sally Po sighed.Why can't they just let the past go?"Look,Sally.I can't.There will be extreme battle to happen if I did."  
  
"Heero,let go of the past.She won't do anything to you."  
  
"I wouldn't take your word for it."  
  
"Then don't."Zechs strode out of the room."I'll expect you at my hotel early tomorrow morning,Yuy.No excuse."  
  
Heero glanced to the silent Sally,and gritted his teeth.Sally frowned."Now,don't you try to be like that in front of me."Heero rolled his eyes,scoffing."Why can't you make an excuse for me,Sally?"He groaned.  
  
Sally snorted."As if that would make the girl stop?"  
  
Heero almost smiled to that remark,but did not say anything.At last,the woman spoke in a very authorative voice."Heero Yuy,I ordered you to get on with the mission.You cannot refuse,nor can you ask to be under other mission.Understood?"  
  
Heero bit his lips,but nodded nevertheless and saluted."Yes,ma'am."His mind wandered.Whatever is he going to do now?  
  
* * * * *  
  
-End Chapter 1-  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lex: hehe-of course there will be more to come.. 


	3. The First of The Last Goodbyes

Lex: Ahaha-another note,.. *** means the flashback,k?  
  
Alex: hn-forgetting all about us,izzit?  
  
Lex: ermm..? *innocent blinks* I thought you don't want a yaoi story on GS:TLA?  
  
Piers: Damn right!  
  
Alex: shut up.you're just jealous I'm going to have Felix. *smirks*  
  
Piers: *summons Iris*  
  
Felix: ... *dunk*  
  
Lex: here we go again.. *shoving everybody off the stage*  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Forever Hating You -By-Alexq  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two-The First of The Last Goodbyes  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The door slammed noisily,and Duo glanced from his literature book toward the door.Heero was standing there,his hair and coat soaking with the white snow outside.He shook his head,and it fell around everywhere onto the floor.The American smiled at Heero's similarity of a long-haired dog.His partner opened the closet,and hung his coat inside.  
  
"Hey,are you hungry?"  
  
Heero looked up to the living room's door,and saw his best friend standing there with a book in his hand.He looked relaxed,and very refreshed as he did.Heero shook his head."I think I'll pass."He walked toward the stairs,and disappeared upstairs.  
  
Duo blinked,a little puzzled by his friend's coldness.He stared,but shrugged.Guess there's some hard work at the office,he thought.He looked down to his book,and sat down to the chair again,opening the thick book.He turned to the page where he had been reading before.He'll calm down eventually.He read the next line.He will.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Days gone by,and Duo has yet to seen the latest of Heero's face.Whenever he is home,Heero is not.And whenever he is at work,Heero is out somewhere and could not see him for the time being.Yeah,he gruffed.He has been so busy that he could not even see his best friend anymore.  
  
Duo frowned as he turned his newest car around a corner near the headquarter.He had loved this Jaguar sports car popular model,the most expensive in the entire history of car selling industry.It's shiny and sleek titanium aloy,a blackish and grey cover really did give it's owner a feeling of pride as people swooned over.He turned over another corner,tyres screeching over the road,a sound that made passsersby to stop,stares and mutters a few curses.But not even that was noticed by the driver.He was too busy to think about one thing but that.  
  
Right now his mind is only focused on his partner.Heero.  
  
The traffic light turned red,and he slammed the brake down in an instant,surprising drivers around.Few horned in annoyance,only to be replied with a glare from the braided man.The sound ceased,and then only sound of engines could be heard.Duo tapped his fingers impatiently onto the steering wheel,mind wandered back toward the few weeks before.  
  
* * *  
  
..It was a cool,snowy Sunday morning when he had entered the kitchen and saw Heero's bare back facing him.He started,jumping to the Asian's back to glomp happily.Heero gasp a surprise,and Duo grinned more as he felt his friends cool skin against his.The blue-eyed man spun to face him,an eyebrow raised as he wriggled away."What are you doing?"  
  
The American blinked,but pouted nonetheless."I was just trying to show you how much I missed you."  
  
Icy cobalt's eyes,it's sharpness making a shiver to ran through the other's body replied coolly,"No need to be all romantic now,should we?"He turned to leave,but Duo grasped Heero's hand tightly."Hee-ro..?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Duo's forehead ceased with puzzlement."What's wrong?"  
  
"..nothing was."  
  
"You mean that everything is?"  
  
"...no.You're right."Heero turned to go,but the American spun him around.Their face is almost nose to nose,and Duo could see that his friend was trying to hide something from him as the cobalt's eyes refused to look into his.  
  
"Heero.Tell me what is wrong?"  
  
Blue eyes stares deep into amethyst,but the owner did not say anything.The atmosphere started to be colder by the minutes,but none of them noticed.The American asked again after a moment of somber-quietness,"There's something troubling you,Hee-chan.Tell me."[1]  
  
"I've told you."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You didn't need to."  
  
"Heero-"  
  
The blue-eyed man tried to pry away from the uncomfortable grasp,but Duo's hand is too insisting."Hanase."  
  
"No."Duo shook his head,brown-braided hair sways as he did."Explain."  
  
"You don't have the right to know."  
  
Amethyst eyes widen at that cruel remark,and Duo gritted his teeth tightly as pain of anger inside his head pounded heavier."I don't?"  
  
Heero did not answer.  
  
"Why are you avoiding me?It's been weeks since I last saw you."  
  
"I..'ve been busy."  
  
"Of..?"  
  
The dark-haired young man shrugged.  
  
Duo thought for a while,before finally settling to ask by the strange way Heero had been acting.With his gaze penetrating the other's,he asked coolly,"..did you take the mission,Heero?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Yes or-"Duo stares icily to the other man's face,but Heero did nothing except to just flinch a little by his harshness."..no?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"..why?"  
  
The Asian snapped,finally coming out of the American's deathly hold."None of your bussiness."  
  
"It is mine,dammit!"Duo almost screamed in frustration at his partner's way of secrecy.The pounding in his mind is making his head dizzy,but he leveled his eyes to the other's,though it hurts to do so."I'm your best friend,"he whispered."I deserve to know why-..why you agreed to be stucked with,"His eyes hardened."-her."  
  
Cobalt eyes returned the same hardness."No.It is not yours."  
  
"Heero-"  
  
Heero turned to face the door as he felt his face flushing warm."It's late."  
  
"Don't change the subject!Heero!"Duo reached for the other's arm."Matte!"He ran to Heero's front,facing him in an exasperation.He wanted to just give his friend a good reason to drop the mission,but what he saw is making him dumb.  
  
He gazed stupefied into those eyes;the-once-icy is melting into warm pools of sea.Swiftly,Heero planted a small kiss at the top of his head,and muttered hoarsely,"Sumai-ne,Duo."He looked back to his amethysts' and smiled a sad one."Good b-"He never finished the word as the American felt a sudden pain to his stomach.  
  
His vision whirled,and he choked,"Hee-ro..?"And then he saw nothing except for darkness.When he woke up,there were only silence inside the house.He blinked,and turned to his side.His head is still hurting,but he ignored it.A small folded paper at the night table attracted his attention.He reached for it,and saw Heero's handwriting inside;  
  
Duo,  
I'm moving out.  
......  
0-1  
  
He blinked dumbly at the written paper.That's it?!His mind roared.Unconsciously,he crumpled it into a ball,and threw the paper straight to the outside of the window.  
  
* * *  
  
The traffic lights turned green,and he stepped gingerly onto the pedal,causing the car to shot almost too quickly from the line,surprising more passers by.He ignored the curses being thrown,and sped straight into the Preventer's main gate.He damn vowed to himself that Heero had better be there;or else..-  
  
* * * * *  
  
Heero Yuy stared off from the shuttle's window into the universe.The place is still brightly dark,with stars shining merrily far,and the sun even more far away from him.He sighed,and looked back to his quiet companion across the compartment.Zechs Merquise stared back to him,but smiled nevertheless.  
  
"Missing something?"  
  
Heero turned back to look outside,ignoring the question,when he heard Zechs whispered slowly."..or maybe someone?"He glared venomously,but the other man only smiled.In return to that,the Asian shrugged."No,-"he smiled acidly."..basically,there is nothing at all to miss there."  
  
"Ah,sou."  
  
He stared back to the dimly shining star at the end,and blinked to his grim reflection's face.The eyes that looked back were oddly tired,and he gazed away.Yes,he thought silently as Zechs walked up to the front.Nothing 'basic'.The shuttle kept moving toward it's known destination.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What do you mean he's GONE?!"  
  
Duo's piercing scream echoed thorough out the West Building's corridor,making people's curious heads to poke out from their room and files and stopped whatever what they were doing in a surprise.The whole building shook again as the voice rang even more loudly than before.  
  
"Where?!"  
  
The secretary stammered,scared beyond all things as she shrunk deeper under the table,with amethyst eyes looming dangerously upon her."He..to pick Her Majesty,..at L5..this early morning."She gave a small,strangled cry when Duo slammed his fist onto the table,cracking the perfect glass into pieces.  
  
Straightening his back,he then smiled,a smile that does not quite matches his eyes."Fine,then."With that,he strode out,and everyone make way for him at the corridors as he passed through,frightened to greet the angry Shinigami.No,he corrected himself.Once.  
  
He slammed his office's door close,and slumped lifelessly onto the welcoming sofa across the room,one arm shielding his eyes from the sun's ray.His mind reeled back and forth,but in the real time,actually,thinking about nothing at all.He gritted his teeth,feeling more and more hatred coming from his heart,and still searching for whom it was really dedicated to.  
  
A soft knock at the door stiffened him,and he grunted,"Out.I don't want any damn mission for now."But it was not the usual female voice of his secretary,of whom he had actually expected.It was of Quatre's.  
  
"Duo,you okay?"  
  
The braided man snorted.  
  
The blond Arabian walked in,shutting the door quietly.He shook his head as he saw the room in a complete disarray.Files thrown here and there,papers flying around,the carpet smeared by the vases' water,and broken.He glanced toward his friend,but Duo did not say anything even though he could feel the gaze onto him.  
  
Quatre sat next to the lying figure,and patted his hand."Duo,what's with all the fuss?"  
  
The American looked up from his arm,and gritted his teeth,backing the smaller young man away.He sighed then,and sat with his back against the sofa cushions.He leveled his eyes to the other's pale blue."Do you know that Heero's gone?"  
  
"Well,of course.Everyone does."Quatre went quiet.Then,"He didn't tell you?"  
  
The braided man exploded."No he didn't!Can you believe it?Gods,I can't even remember when was the last time I was this mad."He put his flushing face into his hands."And you know what?"  
  
The Arabian gulped."What?"  
  
"He even moved out of our house."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Damn right."Duo laughed."Bet he doesn't want me to know that he's with her."  
  
"Aww,come on,Duo.He loved you.Why should he be.."  
  
"Now what gives you the idea?"The braided man snapped.Quatre blinked,a little puzzled by his friend's attitude.Of course everyone knew that Duo worshipped Heero.So,Heero must have felt the same way..?  
  
"I thought he knew that you did."  
  
Duo laughed again.This time,very sincerely."Look,hon.I stopped loving him years ago.And,"he added."He never knew that either.'sides,I've got Hilde."He then walked over to the telephone,mumbling."Speaking of which,I haven't seen her for quite a while.."He dialed a number.  
  
But behind him,Quatre knew,something that the man in front of him doesn't.He smiled sadly to that remark."Bet you doesn't,too."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Heya,babe!"  
  
"Duo!"Hilde stood,and kissed her boyfriend's mouth,making a certain passersby and people around to blush with envy toward the good-looking man.[2]Duo wrapped his arm around the girl,and steered her toward the seat.He smiled adoringly toward her."You look nice in that dress."  
  
The young woman laughed."Of course I do.You gave me at my birthday last year."  
  
Duo gasped in false reality."And here I thought that you were too old to wear a girl's dress anymore."Hilde poked his head,earning a laugh from both sides."But really,"Hilde asked,face creasing with worry."Do I look really old?"  
  
The American laughed again."Women,they always ask the same thing again and again."  
  
"Hey,"Hilde blushed."This woman is the one whom you will marry one day!"  
  
Duo went quiet for that,and smiled."Of course,"he nodded.Of course indeed,he thought as Hilde kissed him again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Triton Bloom a.k.a Trowa Barton glanced up from the file he was reading as his lover walked into his office.He smiled a small one when the Arabian sat onto the sofa overlooking the city.However,he blinked in puzzlement as Quatre kept quiet for at least an hour before he called uneasily,"Quatre?"  
  
The blonde looked over to him,and smiled."Oh,hi,Trowa."  
  
The European raised an eyebrow to that,teasing his gentle companion."For the last hour you were here,now did you say 'Hi'?No welcome kiss?"He added,chuckling.  
  
Quatre pouted softly."If you wanted one,I suggested that YOU come and get one."  
  
The brown-haired man stood,and walked to him.He sat facing each other,and leaned down for a kiss.Quatre leaned back until his back touched the soft cushions,arms wrapped around his quiet lover.He opened his mouth to welcome the tongue that was too insisting,and moaned as it did.Trowa leaned down to his small lover until both their bodies are completely upon each other and onto the sofa.  
  
His hand were quick to open the other's button,and the Arabian moaned as the hand slipped inside,teasing his nipples and skin.He moved his hand to the other's shirt,and tried to open his clothes when a sudden knock on the door makes the two to jumped apart.Saly Po walked in,and raised an eyebrow at the two.She smiled.  
  
"Lock the door next,time,boys."  
  
Trowa coughed to hide his embarrassment,and Quatre blushed even deeper colour of scarlet as he did his uniform's buttons.As the two fumbled around to straigthen their clothings,the woman walked over to the window,and sighed at the beautiful scenery outside.Trowa coughed again,and said."What bussiness do you have to come at this..hour?"  
  
Sally grinned."You mean to come at this 'time'?"  
  
Quatre blushed again,while Trowa struggled to remain impassive.The woman smiled again,and ordered the two to have a seat while she herself sat at Trowa's chair.Not that he minded much.  
  
"Actually,"She chuckled."I'm here to talk about Yuy."  
  
Quatre and Trowa exchanged glances,and stared at their comissioner."What about him?"Trowa asked.  
  
Sally only smiled.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So,what are we going to do now?"  
  
"Huh,what?"Duo turned to look at his girlfriend,and found Hilde staring at him strangely.She cocked her head a little to the side,and asked sleepily,tired from their previous lovemaking."Hey,what were you thinking?"  
  
Duo grinned,and held the purple,frilly panties up."About that you looked better without these on."Hilde's cheek flushed red,and she snatched it from her boyfriend's hand."Hey!"  
  
The American laughed,and looked around the room.Hilde's room was very warm,decorated with a country look.The bed was coloured in a soft white satin sheets,matched along with it's pale red tapestry he had bought fo last year's christmas.Hilde had owned the apartment when the last owner had sold it a few years back,and had fallen in love with it ever since she set her eyes on it.  
  
After their lunch,she had suggested that they went back to her place.Since the weather was kind of nice,Duo agreed,and got more than what he would normally expect from his girlfriend.It was half past four,and they were still in bed.Hilde snuggled closer to her boyfriend's chest,and sighed."I wished you could stay with me."  
  
"You mean moving in?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"..then what about Heero?"  
  
Hilde's eyes narrowed at the sound of that name."What about him?"  
  
Duo,sensing her moods changing,grinned."I mean,I can't trust him living alone with all the chores,could I?"  
  
"Hn.Tell him to get a girlfriend,then."  
  
"What,so that he could have someone to torment on?"He tickled her,and Hilde giggled loudly."Or just to have someone to do the chores?Hn,even when I got you,you still were pretty lazy to do it."  
  
The short-haired girl grinned."Why,you thought that I really did all the work myself?No thanks,pal.Not a chance.Thank god Noine came once in a while to help me."  
  
"Lazy ass."  
  
"Thank you."The girl leaned up to received a kiss,and asked lustfully after what seems like five minutes of tongue-wrestling match."Don't you have work?"  
  
Duo cupped her face,and licked her swollen lips."Do you want me to go?"He trailed his hand around her soft skins,earning a delightful moan from her.Their mouth found each other's,and Hilde wrapped her arms around her lover,holding him closer to her.She whispered softly to those cute ears[3] of his,"No."  
  
"So,what are we REALLY going to do next?"Duo murmered as he sucked at her collar bone.Hilde's smile widened,and she pushed him to his back,surprising the braided man.She licked his ear,trailing it to his chest as her hands worked up its way toward a very aching cock.Duo groaned as she squeezed it slowly upwards.She licked her own lips and Duo's,hands wavering everywhere.  
  
"Let me show you."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Heero sighed as the phone's line were cut off again.Damn useless communication,he curses.He looked upwards to the silent night from L5,and sighed.Duo,he thought silently.Where are you?  
  
* * * * *  
  
-End Chapter 2-  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lex: *A very terrible coughs* I'm err..too damn sick to say anything much,so..let's forget any wrong doing inside and get this briefing done with,ne?  
  
[1] Heero: Hey,I thought we're still doing the bet?  
Duo: Yeah!  
Lex: Let's just say that Duo and you forgot that the bet did existed before,'kay?  
Heero: *Glaring*  
  
[2] Duo: I know I am!!  
Lex: Sorry that I did not include Hilde as 'a very good looking girl' inside.I don't really think she is,though she is kinda cute..  
Heero: o.O;; ..are you a yuri or something?  
Lex: ...=.=''  
  
[3] Duo: Really,this is getting too far off from the real yaoi fics!How can I ever sleep with Hilde?!  
Hilde: *Give a small gasp,sobbed and running away.*  
Duo: Err..did I just say something wrong?  
Heero: *Hissing* And what do you have to say this time?  
Lex: *Sweatsdropping* That it's just how the story works..?Eheh.  
Heero: ...  
Duo: Fine. *mumbling* For now..but it's just an act between me and her!I'm forever Heero's!*Hugging his koi tightly*  
Heero: Damn right.  
Lex: ...  
  
Lex: *coughs* ermm..R & R,people? 


End file.
